Como perder um Homem em Dez Dias
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA] Ela: uma jornalista que precisava dele para fazer uma matéria. Ele: um publicitário que precisava dela para vencer uma aposta. Os dois: juntos vão descobrir que com o amor não se brinca. [REPUBLICADA]


**NOTA DA AUTORA: ESSA FIC TINHA 10 CAPITULOS, MAS ERAM 10 CAPITULOS PEQUENOS, POR ISSO JUNTEI TUDO NUM SÓ. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM, APAGUEI UNS ERROS E ACHO QUE FICOU LEGAL ) COMENTEM, PLEASE! BEIJOCAS! **

**Manu Black**

COMO PERDER UM HOMEM EM DEZ DIAS.

Há cinco anos que Gina tinha terminado Hogwarts, contava 22 anos e estava muito mudada, quem a visse não reconheceria, tinha ficado um pouco mais alta e os cabelos que eram vermelhos agora estavam na cor loira, apesar de seus traços físicos terem mudado, o jeito da garota era o mesmo, sempre com idéias "revolucionárias" e uma mania de fazer sempre justiça. Por isso que decidiu ser jornalista, assim poderia escrever sobre os assuntos que mais gostava: fome, miséria, política e outros, mas o primeiro emprego que arranjou não seria bem o que ela sonhara, foi de jornalista, mas ela era colunista da revista "Semanário das Bruxas" (uma revista que falava de moda, fofocas, maquiagem, sapatos e outras questões fúteis), escrevia na coluna de "COMO FAZER" e resolveu escrever sobre política na edição da semana seguinte, até que estava feliz, finalmente poderia escrever sobre o que ela mais entenderia. Trabalhava com suas melhores amigas Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood, a primeira era encarregada da parte de moda e tendências e a segunda escrevia sobre fitness e saúde.

DRACO E GINA

Depois da "batalha final" entre Voldemort e Harry Potter ( onde o último ganhou), os comensais e as famílias deles foram humilhadas, fora que todos os comensais tinham sido presos ou mortos, por isso que Draco Malfoy agora tinha que trabalhar para sobreviver, seu pai e sua mãe tinham morrido e ele não herdara nada, descobrira que o pai estava falido há muito tempo.

Draco tinha 23 anos, continuava loiro, pálido e com olhos acinzentados, mudara apenas um pouco, tinha ficado mais alto e musculoso. Apesar da pobreza, continuava sendo galinha e humilhando os sangue-ruins. Trabalhava como publicitário e estava interessadíssimo numa propaganda de uns diamantes, isso daria muito dinheiro e além do mais, ele conhecia os diamantes assim como conhecia as mulheres, pelo menos ele pensava assim.

Acordou atrasado, vestiu-se rápido e pegou sua moto (não aparatava porque o prédio era localizado na Londres trouxa). Quando chegou ao local, viu Pansy Parkinson lendo atentamente uma revista, esta tinha melhorado um pouco a aparência, mas continuava com uma aparência de buldogue. O rapaz se aproximou e disse:

--Dez maneiras de enlouquecer um homem na cama? Se você quiser nós podemos fazer isso na prática.

--Não. Hoje, eu e a Emília temos uma reunião no "Semanário das Bruxas", sobre a campanha dos diamantes Delauer.

--Ah, então adeus, Parkinson.

Foi correndo até o seu escritório e perguntou a um de seus colegas:

-- E a reunião sobre os diamantes?

-- Cara, já acabou. O Philip encarregou a Pansy e a Emília de fazerem a propaganda.

-- Droga!

--Mas se você quer saber, hoje eles vão se reunir nesse restaurante aqui.- e mostrou um cartão.

-- Certo, eu vou estar lá.

DRACO E GINA

--Gina, eu tenho um presente para você. –disse Hermione

--O quê?

--Entradas para o Campeonato de Quadribol.

--Não acredito! Você vai comigo, né?

--Não sei..

--Ah vai...Ver todos aqueles homens...

--Gina, você sabe de quem eu gosto...mas eu vou sim. Só não vou paquerar.

--Vamos ver se depois de algumas bebidas você não vai paquerar.

--Reunião em uma hora! - disse Parvati para Gina e Hermione que estavam em suas mesas.

-- Mione, e a Luna, ainda não chegou?

--Ela deve está muito mal depois que o Neville terminou o namoro.

--Ah, vou buscá-la.

--Ok... Pega essa amostra grátis.

--Ótima idéia! Volto já, enquanto isso você pega os cafés.

--Ok.. Drama...Drama...Drama...

Depois de Gina bater umas cem vezes na porta, Luna abriu:

-- Oi Gina, tudo bem?

-- Tudo. Amiga, você está bem?

-- Estou ótima! Não vê? - dando um largo sorriso - Não.. estou péssima, quero morrer! - disse chorando

--Luna, não fica assim.

--Não... eu vou ficar aqui dormindo.

--Você perdeu o namorado, mas não vai perder o emprego. Vamos se veste! Toma, vai realçar a cor dos seus olhos.- disse entregando a amostra (que era uma blusa verde)

--Obrigada, que blusa linda.

Depois de meia hora, as duas estavam na revista e foram ao encontro de Hermione.

-- Tudo estava indo tão bem! Eu até disse que o amava.- disse Luna

--Depois de quantos dias?- disse Gina

--Cinco...

--Luna...

--Tá... Dois dias... mas era o que estava sentindo!

--Você assusta os homens, é isso.

--Não, eu sei porque ele me deixou. Eu estou gorda.

--O quê? Você está ótima, mas tem que agir de outra maneira. Assim nunca dará certo.

--Gina, você fala isso porque é bonita, qualquer cara ia ficar beijando seus pés.

--Luna, se eu agisse como você, eles também fariam isso comigo.

Foram direto para a reunião. A chefe delas, Susana Bones, disse:

-- Olá queridas, vamos sentem-se, tirem os sapatos.

E todas sentaram, tiraram os calçados e a chefe falou novamente:

-- Certo.. inspirem.. expirem. Vamos começar. Parvati, sobre o que está escrevendo?

-- Bem, estou escrevendo sobre cirurgias plásticas que não deram certo, o que é muito assustador, mas por outro lado é muito otimista!

-- Ok, querida. E você, Gina, o que teremos nessa semana em COMO FAZER?

-- Bem, é que eu estou escrevendo sobre política...e...

-- Não...querida...nada de política, aqui falamos sobre moda, beleza, estética, fofocas e nada de política.

-- Ok

-- E você, Luna?

-- Bem, é que eu...

-- Susana, ela não está bem, levou um fora do namorado- disse Hermione.

--Oh, querida, que péssimo. Mas você está linda.

--Obrigada...

--Então você vai falar sobre o seu fora.

--Não, Susana, é que...

-- Então, quem quer escrever sobre o fora da Luna?

--Eu! Eu!- disse Parvati muito agitada.

--Er... Susana, eu não quero que a Parvati escreva sobre meu fora, nada contra ela sabe... é que...

-- Eu escrevo!- disse Gina levantando a mão- Como Luna sempre age de maneira errada e acaba por assustar os caras, e tem muitas leitoras que fazem o mesmo, então, vou fazer um manual do que NAO FAZER no namoro, um namoro ao contrário.

-- Ótimo. Como perder um homem em 10 dias.

-- 10 dias?

--Sim, 5 dias é pouco e a revista sai em 11 dias...

-- Ok...

Enquanto isso Luna gesticulava um "obrigado" e Gina sorria.

Depois da reunião, Hermione, Gina e Luna iam saindo e Susana falando:

--Quem é mesmo o conselheiro do Richard Gere?

--Hm... Dalai Lama ?

--Sim, esse mesmo!

Nesse momento, Susana vê Pansy e Emília chegando e diz:

--Olá queridas!

--Oi Susana, como vai?

--Ótima! Deixe-me apresentar essas moças: Hermione Granger, coluna de moda e tendências, Luna Lovegood, coluna de fitness e saúde e Gina Weasley coluna COMO FAZER.

--Ah, olá para vocês! E ai, Weasley, sobre o que está escrevendo?

--Ah... é que...

--Ela está escrevendo sobre " Como perder um homem em 10 dias".

--Oh...parece bem maldoso, Weasley.

--Vá, querida, achar o sortudo! – disse Susana.

--Sortudo?- disse Gina num tom inaudível e assim foi planejar como ia fazer a matéria

DRACO E GINA

O jantar sobre os diamantes ocorreria às 21hs, por isso, Draco resolveu ir ao restaurante com uma hora de antecedência, o local era trouxa e isso não o agradava muito, mas o projeto era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Chegou ao local e chamou muita atenção das mulheres, ele já tinha o dom de atrair as mulheres (quem não ficaria atraída por um loiro, alto, olhos acinzentados, forte e um sorriso perfeito). Sentou-se e esperou os outros chegarem.

Quando Philip, Pansy e Emília chegaram viram Draco já muito bem sentado à mesa, este ao vê-los se aproximando foi recepciona-los:

-- Philip, eu vim para a reunião.

-- Mas você não foi convidado -disse Pansy

-- Sim, mas eu deveria ter sido convidado. Eu que tive a idéia do Delauer.

-- Sim, mas eu quem decido quem está em melhores condições na empresa.- disse Philip

-- E sou eu, quero esse projeto.- disse Draco

-- Malfoy, você vende produtos como ninguém, e elas vendem luxo como ninguém. Delauer é nossa maior conta

-- Eu sei, 60 milhões são gastos com propaganda e eu serei o homem que trará esse dinheiro.

-- Vender diamantes a uma mulher é fazê-la se apaixonar.- disse Emília.

-- Veja, Philip. Todas as mulheres aqui procuram por isso - disse Pansy

-- Vender diamantes é o mesmo que fazer uma mulher se apaixonar - disse Draco

-- Não falo de desejo

-- Nem eu. Falo de amor e faço qualquer mulher se apaixonar. Eu amo as mulheres. Tenha ela 4, 40, ou 80 anos.

-- Então você faria qualquer mulher se apaixonar por você?- disse Pansy

-- Sim, e não sou convencido, sou confiante.

-- Vai ter uma festa em dez dias oferecida pela Delauer...até lá, você consegue fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por você?

-- Claro que sim.

--Pois então vamos escolher aqui e agora a vítima. Aquela ali: de cabelo loiro, sorriso bonito, vestido cinza.

-- Feito. E se eu ganhar a conta é minha.

-- Fechado - disse Philip.

-- Com licença... eu tenho uma aposta para ganhar. - dizendo isso saiu e foi ter com a loira, que na verdade era Gina.

Luna, Hermione e Gina foram a um restaurante trouxa para encontrar o "sortudo". O local se chamava "MULLINS" e era muito chique, percebendo isso, Gina, disse:

-- Alô? Hermione? Por que aqui?

--Aqui é onde os homens ricos estão. E não são bruxos, então a sua vítima não ficará sabendo que foi usada.

--Certo. Vamos procurar. Estão vendo aquele de camisa verde?

-- Sim.- disse Hermione

--Então, o que está do lado dele

--Interessante..- disse Luna

-- Eu vou lá.

Gina foi até o homem e quando estava no melhor da conversa, uma mulher se aproxima e fica com as mãos na cintura e o homem diz:

--Ah, essa aqui é minha esposa. Vamos viajar para Nova Iorque.

--Oh..que bom! Boa sorte pra vocês! Até mais!

Gina foi para outro lugar e ficou olhando todos, quando um loiro se aproxima e diz:

--Olá!

--Olá!

--Draco Malfoy e você?

--Ginevra Weasley.

--Weasley? Há quanto tempo! O que houve com o seu cabelo?

--Feitiço Malfoy...

--Ah, sim... Se por acaso não se importar, me chame de Draco.

--Ah...Mudou foi?

--Ora, Ginevra, vamos... Nós éramos crianças...vamos esquecer tudo e começar do zero.

--Ok

--Então...

--Disponível?

--No momento e você?

--Também.

--Que surpresa.

--Louco?

--Raramente. Interessada?

--Talvez

--Faminta?

--Muito

--De saída?

--Agora?

--Sim.

--Ok...espera um minutinho

--Sim..espero lá na porta.

Gina foi correndo até as amigas e disse:

--Achei o cara - disse Gina

--Mas ele era casado!-disse Hermione

--Ele não! Outro...

--Ah...qual o nome dele?--disse Hermione

--Draco Malfoy

--O quê?- disse Hermione e Luna

--Meninas, tchau! Amanhã falo com vocês.

--Liga para mim!-disse Luna

--Drama..drama..drama..- disse Hermione

Na saída, Gina já ia se dirigindo a um Jaguar preto quando Draco disse:

-Esse não. Essa daqui

E ela viu uma moto.

--Ok, você fica com o capacete estranho - disse Draco

--Ok

--Pronta para se divertir, Ginevra?

--Pronto para se divertir, Draco?

E foram a outro restaurante. Conversaram, falaram sobre a vida profissional de ambos e Draco convidou a moça para ir ao seu apartamento. Ela aceitou e foram. Chegando lá ela disse:

--Draco, aonde é o banheiro?

--A primeira porta a esquerda.

--Obrigada, é um segundo...

Chegando no banheiro, Gina liga para Luna:

--Luna, sou eu. Estou na casa dele

--Ah sua safada, e ai? Está na mansão Malfoy...

--Não aconteceu nada e aqui não tem nada de Mansão.. é um apartamento...

--Ah... e agora...o que vão fazer?

--Nada... vou conversar e ver o que ele pretende. Agora tenho que desligar.

--Está bem.Amanhã conta tudo!

-- Ok.Beijos.

Gina saiu do banheiro e foi até Draco, este acendia umas velas. Quando a viu falou:

--E ai...algo para beber?

--Não..nada...

--Hum...

E ficaram um bom tempo só se olhando...Draco foi chegando mais perto, quando estava bem próximo, ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. O beijo foi ficando intenso, tanto que já estavam deitados na cama, quando Gina se levantou de um pulo e disse:

--Eu já vou! Tchau, Draco.

--Mas...a gente se vê?

--Sim... até mais.

A moça foi e quem visse pensaria que foi sem querer, mas não...ela tinha tudo planejado (por mais que tivesse gostando de estar beijando ele)..deixou de propósito a bolsa na casa dele, com os ingressos do jogo de quadribol... assim ele teria um pretexto para procurá-la.

DRACO E GINA

A loira já estava contabilizando os dias, para ela Draco já estava "no papo". E mal sabia ela que ele também já tinha essa certeza em relação a ela, por isso começou a contar os dias.

PRIMEIRO DIA: 

No dia seguinte, Draco estava chegando ao escritório, quando foi abordado por seus dois amigos: Tony e Jack:

--E aí, como foi lá?- disse Tony

--De todas as mulheres presentes naquele restaurante, elas escolheram a mais fantástica. Não vai ser difícil ficar com ela durante dez dias.

--Claro, são nove dias a mais do que você costuma passar com elas.

--Por isso não fui direto ao assunto. Estou indo devagar.

--O que é isso?- disse Tony apontando para uma bolsa

--É a bolsa dela, ela esqueceu lá em casa.

--E você olhou dentro?

--Não

--Algum problema ético?

--Não, mas aí está a fonte do poder dela. São coisas íntimas..

--E se ela quis deixar lá, para garantir o telefonema de hoje?

--Então, ela é muito inteligente.

Nesse momento, Tony derruba a bolsa e tudo o que estava dentro se espalha pelo chão: dinheiro, maquiagem, cartões e um envelope branco. Draco o pega e vê que são duas entradas para o campeonato de quadribol.

DRACO E GINA

Gina estava concentrada fazendo anotações sobre sua matéria quando, Parvati chega gritando:

--Entrega para você, Gina!

Quando ela olha, são três ramalhetes de rosas brancas. Luna corre para pegar o envelope que vem com as flores e lê:

--" Cem vez mais bonita que cem rosas"

--Ah...ele trabalha com propagandas e além disso, sabemos qual a fama de Draco Malfoy- disse Gina

--Então significa que ele está interessado?- disse Hermione

--Não, significa que ele achou os ingressos do campeonato de quadribol.

Nesse momento o telefone toca e Gina atende:

--Gina Weasley

--Olá, garota - disse Draco

--Acabei de receber um carregamento de rosas brancas.

--Não precisa agradecer. Ontem a noite foi maravilhoso. Eu estou com a sua bolsa.

--Eu sei, não acredito que esqueci!

--Você deve está precisando do dinheiro, dos cartões de crédito e dos ingressos de quadribol.

--Malfoy, eu não acredito que você bisbilhotou a minha bolsa!- disse Gina rindo

--Não foi isso, a culpa é do meu amigo Tony que derrubou a bolsa no cão.

--Sei, mas sinto informar que vou com outra pessoa.

--Não vai mais. Eu sei que o seu subconsciente fez que você esquecesse a sua bolsa lá para irmos juntos.

--Ah...essa conversa pseudo- psicológica funciona?

--Diga-me você

--Ok...esteja às 19hs me esperando.

Quando desligou o telefone, Gina disse:

--Esse está fisgado.

--Essa daí está caidinha - disse Malfoy rindo.

Chegaram ao local do jogo, os times eram HolyHead Harpies X Chudley Cannons. Gina e Malfoy torciam pelo primeiro time, e estavam ganhando. O apanhador do time das Harpies saiu em disparada, era um sinal de que o pomo tinha sido visto. Draco estava muito concentrado, quando Gina o chama:

--Draco, você poderia ir pegar uma água para mim?

--Mas agora?

--Sim, por favor, Draquinhozinhozinho?

--Ok..

O rapaz saiu correndo, não podia perder nenhum detalhe, pegou a água e deu a Gina, quando ela bebeu, disse:

--Ah, mas é água com gelo e eu queria sem gelo. Você poderia trocar? Por favor? Eu estou morrendo de sede.

--Ok...

E foi de novo... correu, mas não adiantava mais, o apanhador já tinha pego o pomo. Na saída, Gina perguntou:

--Draquinhozinho, você se divertiu?

--Ah, claro...muito... – disse o loiro, muito zangado.

--O final foi emocionante, pena que você não viu.

--É..

--Então, Draco, você é tão legal quanto parece?

--Não - disse isso e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

--Que ótimo! Porque eu também não sou.

E assim aparatou. E ele ficou alguns minutos sem fazer nada, só pensando...

SEGUNDO DIA:

Draco estava numa reunião com seu chefe, Pansy e Emília, quando a secretária entra na sala e fala:

--Sr. Malfoy, telefone para o senhor na linha 2. É a Srta. Weasley

Draco pega o telefone e diz;

--Olá, Gina.

--Oi, Draco querido, eu queria que você fosse comigo hoje assistir a um filme muito legal que está passando.

--Ok, Gina. Que horas?

--Às 20hs.

--Ok.. até lá!

Na hora marcada, Draco chegou acompanhado de Gina no cinema, mas antes de entrar leu o que estava em cartaz: FILMES PARA GAROTAS – A SINTONIA DO AMOR.. Lendo isso pensou: "Ótimo" e entrou no cinema.. tudo estava ótimo, até Gina começar:

--Quem é ela?

--Quem é ela o quê?

--A mulher que você está pensando.

--Mas eu não estou pensando em mulher, estou só assistindo ao filme.

--Oh, Malfoy, não finja! Eu sei que está!- disse a ex-ruiva com o rosto lavado de lágrimas.

--Shhhh - gritou um homem enorme atrás deles.

--Moço, eu só estou falando com ele e...

--Mas não está dando para escutar!- gritou o homem

--Ei, não fala assim com ela!

--Ah é? Então vamos resolver isso lá fora - disse o homem

E Draco foi, já pensando quantos dias ficaria desacordado. Chegando lá ela disse:

--Querido, não vai brigar com ele.

--Eu sei, só vou conversar pacificamente e...

Antes de terminar ele levou um soco, não viu mais nada, só viu que agora estava no chão e no colo de Gina, esta gritava chamando ele:

--Acorda! Ah, Merlim! Alguém ajuda!

--Não, não chama ninguém, só me deixa aqui - disse isso e cada vez que repetia a frase se acomodava mais no colo da moça.

--Draco! Você está se aproveitando...

--Ai, não...tá doendo aqui...e..

--Ridículo..

E assim os dois ficaram rindo. Até Gina decidir ir embora e deixou mais uma vez Draco sozinho.

TERCEIRO DIA:

No dia seguinte, Draco se encontrou com seus dois melhores amigos e contou sobre o ocorrido na noite passada:

--O soco doeu, mas foi bom o depois, o carinho que ela me deu.

--Ih... apaixonado?

--Claro que não... mas que foi bom, foi sim.

--Então, amanhã vai de novo com ela ao jogo?

--Não, vou assistir no conforto da minha casa.

QUARTO DIA:

O rapaz chegou em casa e foi preparar a comida. Tinha convidado Gina para jantar e queria que tudo estivesse impecável. Antes de tudo ficar pronto, ela chegou..com uma planta nos braços e ele perguntou;

--O que é isso?

--É a samambaia do amor, é como nosso amor, ainda está bebê e depois vai crescer e crescer.

Ele não falou nada, apenas assentiu. Enquanto ele terminava o jantar, ela colocava bichinhos de pelúcia por todo o apartamento, trocava os cds dele, por cds de cantoras românticas, colocava revistas de moda e beleza na sala e no banheiro, dentro do armário ela colocava coisas bem femininas: maquiagem, coisas que são usadas uma vez no mês, perfumes e tirando isso, o banheiro agora estava todo em tom rosa claro.

Preparado o jantar, Draco foi até o banheiro para lavar as mãos, quando viu que seu banheiro estava todo rosa, preferiu não falar nada, afinal tinha que ganhar a aposta. Chegou no quarto e viu em cima da sua cama vários bichinhos de pelúcia, contou até dez e voltou para junto da garota. Abriu a televisão e colocou no canal do jogo, o qual já havia começado. Quando foi servir o jantar, que era carne, Gina começou a chorar:

--Oh não... tudo está perfeito, mas eu sou vegetariana.

--Ah Merlim, mas não chora...

--Eu sei de um local onde tem comida que eu gosto..

E foram ao local. Não era nem vegetal, era a base de soja e Draco estava nervoso pela comida e pelo jogo. Não agüentando mais, gritou para a garçonete:

--Ei, quanto está o jogo de quadribol?

--E eu tenho cara de saber quanto está um jogo de quadribol?

Draco ficou mais furioso. Enganara-se com Gina, pensava que ela seria fácil, mas não, ela estava acabando com ele. Voltou à realidade com ela chegando e sentando. Ficou olhando para ele e este evitava o olhar dela. E ela começou a gritar e chorar:

--MEU NAMORADO ME ACHA GORDA!1!

--Gina, o que é isso? Eu não te acho gorda.

--Eu tenho que ir no banheiro vomitar tudo o que eu comi.

Só que ela não foi ao banheiro. Entrou na cozinha do restaurante, onde tinha uma televisão passando o jogo de quadribol, quando o jogo terminou, voltou para a mesa. Ainda passaram alguns minutos no restaurante logo depois foram embora para a casa de Draco.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu correndo, ligou a televisão e o jogo já havia passado, mas o último minuto estava passando, onde o apanhador dos Harpies havia pegado o pomo. Desligou a televisão e ficou olhando o teto. Quando sentiu que Gina estava em cima do seu colo, com os olhos esbugalhados e tirando a blusa dele.

--Então, Draquinhozinho, você quer levar a princesa Sophia para passear?

--O quê? Quem?

--A princesa Sophia – dizia isso e apontava para as calças dele.

--Ah...não... chame de Krull, o rei guerreiro, mas princesa Sophia não.

--Ok.. Então o Krullyzinho quer passear hoje?

--Não, Gina... ele tirou férias.. Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ir dormir.

--Ok...Amanhã a gente se fala...

--Até amanhã.

Quando ela saiu, ele deu graças a Merlim por não Ter se tornado um assassino. Mais um dia que ele tinha sobrevivido.

QUINTO DIA:

Estava exausto, não agüentava mais Gina. E só foi pensar nela que a loira apareceu. Com uma bola de pêlos no braço e um embrulho. Ela disse:

--Olá, Draquinhozinho.

--Oi Gina, o que é isso?- disse apontando para a bola de pêlos

--Ah, é o Krull! Nosso filhinho!

--Que lindo ele, não?

--E aqui, uma blusa para você. Combina muito com seus olhos.

A blusa era horrível. Azul xadrez parecia que ele ia para uma festa de São João. Gina se despediu e deixou o pequeno Krull com Draco. Esse chegou em casa e ligou a secretária eletrônica e ouviu os recados:

_Você tem 17 recados:_

_Alô? Draquinho? Cadê você?- mensagem deixada às 17:54_

_Alouuu? Draquinho? Você está ai?- mensagem deixada_ _às 17:55_

Sou euuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- mensagem deixada às 17:56 

_E ai, cara. Não esquece que hoje é o dia do pôquer – mensagem deixada às 17:59_

Depois disso, a campanhia tocou e era Gina. Esta trazia um enorme álbum nas mãos.

--Olá, Draco querido! Trouxe fotos de nossos filhos.

--Nossos filhos?

--Sim... eu usei um programa de computador trouxa, o _photoshop_ para fazer isso. Juntei fotos minhas e suas.

--Espera... Gina..Querida.. você está indo longe demais..

--VOCÊ NÂO LIGA PARA NOSSOS FILHOS!- disse gritando e chorando

--Espera...Certo... Mostra-me...

--Não..Você não quer - disse fazendo beicinho

--Quero sim, anda me dá.

E pegou o livro, nele tinha escrito: NOSSO ÁLBUM DE FAMÍLIA e ele teve uma ânsia de vômito, mas se segurou. As crianças eram horríveis, apesar de ele se achar lindo e Gina também era bonita. A montagem não tinha ficado boa. Gina ficava falando:

--Olha, aqui a Gina e o pequeno Draco Jr na Austrália. E aqui eles brincando... e aqui nosso casamento...

Isso durou a noite toda até ela o convidar para um show de uma cantora trouxa, chamada Celine Dion, ele aceitou, afinal não sabia quem era. Mas se arrependeu de não saber quem era a mulher. Uma cantora de música romântica. Não soube como, mas saiu vestido de lá com uma blusa rosa com a foto da tal cantora. Queria se matar, e queria matar Gina também.

Depois foi para casa, afinal era dia do pôquer. Tudo estava bem, até Gina chegar (de novo), jogar Krull na mesa e ele fazer suas necessidades lá, derrubar as fichas, tudo foi mais uma vez um inferno, e piorou quando ela avistou a Samambaia do amor murcha. Chamou Draco dos piores nomes feios e este não foi atrás dela, não queria mais, estava muito cansado. Mas seus amigos o lembraram da aposta e eles sugeriram para ele TERAPIA DE CASAL, ele foi correndo para encontrar Gina, a alcançou, se ajoelhou e pediu para irem para a terapeuta que ela conhecia. E foram.

SÉTIMO DIA:

Chegando no prédio, Draco se viu em frente de uma moça loira, olhos azuis e achava que a conhecia de algum lugar.

E ele conhecia. Era Luna. Gina tinha pedido a ela que se passasse por terapeuta, mas não sabia que levaria tão a sério. Estava séria e com um óculos enorme no rosto. Mandou o casal se sentar e começou.

--Então, o que há?

--Bem, estamos com algumas dificuldades...

--Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

--Sete dias... acha cedo?

--Não.. Bem como vocês se dão intimamente?

--Bem... não houve ainda... ele não quis

--Eu não quis? Você que pôs um nome de mulher em você-sabe-o-quê

--Ah..não se preocupe...eu já vi esses casos...

--Que casos?

--Homens que gostam de homens...

--Mas eu sou macho e muito macho!

--Não se preocupe, querido, isso é normal- disse Luna segurando a mão dele

--Querem que eu saia? Querem um quarto? – disse Gina gritando

--O quê? Há um minuto atrás eu era gay...e...

--Eu acho que vocês devem passear...um conhecer a família do outro- disse Luna

--Mas minha família está morta. Eu poderia conhecer a sua. Passar uns dias lá.

--Isso mesmo!- disse Luna

Gina a olhava mortalmente, queria matar a amiga e essa sorria. Não queria Draco n´A Toca, mas era o jeito...

OITAVO DIA:

Ela e ele foram para A Toca no outro dia. O rapaz preferiu ir de moto, achava melhor, estava com medo de ser morto pelos irmãos de Gina, mas resolveu encarar. Chegando lá foi bem recebido por Molly, Arthur e os outros estavam jogando algo com o nome de MENTIRA. Foi até o quintal e viu que Rony não estava lá, se alegrou, presentes só estavam: Arthur, Gui, Fred e Jorge. Gui tinha casado com Fleur e já tinham um filho, o qual Gina foi ver assim que entrou na casa. Draco se aproximou e cumprimentou todos. Jogaram e Draco sabia jogar tão bem quanto Gina, esta vencia todos os parentes, só quem conseguiu vencê-la foi o "namorado".

Ficou maravilhado em conhecer a casa e a família dela (apesar de serem os Weasleys), ficou impressionado com o carinho da mãe dela, que o abraçava como um filho. E ele nunca tinha sido abraçado assim.Depois de conhecer tudo, foi ensinar Gina a andar na moto dele. No começo ela ficou apreensiva, mas conseguiu andar. Pararam um pouco e ficaram conversando, quando um carro passou por eles e os molhou. Voltaram para A Toca, com Gina guiando a moto.

Eles entraram no banheiro e ela dizia:

--Aqui estão as toalhas, se você precisar de algo...Chama-me.

Draco não ouvia, só sentia que aquela aposta não era mais tão importante, queria Ter Gina não só durante dez dias, mas pela vida toda. Se bem que ela, às vezes agia como uma louca, mas agora ela estava sendo ela mesma, sempre sorrindo, divertida. A alegria dela era como uma luz para ele.

Sem pensar mais em nada, quando viu que Gina ia saindo, a puxou pelo braço e a beijou, como nunca tinha beijado. Podia senti-la tremendo e correspondendo ao beijo. Depois de pararem um pouco, Gina fez algo inesperado: levantou a blusa, como se fosse um sinal para ele avançar. E assim o fez.

Amaram-se pela primeira vez, e Draco agora tinha certeza que a aposta não valia mais nada, só o que ele queria era Gina.

DRACO E GINA

Gina olhava para Draco dormindo, parecia um anjo, mas quem o visse há uns cinco anos atrás logo mudaria de idéia.

Estava confusa sobre seus sentimentos. Achara ótimo, quando descobrira que sua vítima seria Draco Malfoy, assim se vingaria por todos os dias que era humilhada por ele. Mas não tinha mais esse desejo de se vingar e nem pensava mais na matéria da revista.

Só achava que Draco era muito bonito, o cabelo loiro platinado caindo pelos olhos, e os olhos acinzentados que às vezes eram tão frios...mas não podia se apaixonar logo pelo Malfoy. Afinal, Weasleys e Malfoys não se dão.

Pensava isso até o dia que ele foi para a Toca, a vencera, ele deixara ela guiar a moto, e os dois conversando riam de coisas que se fossem mesmo prestar atenção não tinha graça.

Estava em dúvida se aquela matéria valeria a pena. Nem por Harry Potter ela tinha sentido o que estava sentindo por Malfoy, por isso não pode resistir ao beijo dele e se entregou. E agora sim, tinha certeza, que só ele era o que importava.

NONO DIA 

No dia seguinte, eles voltaram para os seus afazeres. Draco foi deixar Gina em casa, chegando lá desceu da moto e a acompanhou até a porta, ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos e quando a garota ia entrar, ele falou:

--Amanhã vai haver uma festa de lançamento da propaganda dos diamantes Delauer, e eu queria que você fosse comigo...

--Tudo bem...

--Fosse comigo como minha namorada..

--O QUÊ?

--Eu queria que você fosse como minha namorada..

--Sua namorada? – disse ela, dando tapas nos braços dele.

--Sim...

--Amanhã é nosso décimo dia juntos e quem sabe depois de amanhã...

Ele ficou calado e depois disse.:

--Não marque nada para o dia 13...- disse mostrando duas entradas para o campeonato de quadribol.

--Eu não acredito!- ela disse abraçando o rapaz.

Ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo e depois ela entrou no prédio.

DRACO E GINA

Gina decidiu que não escreveria mais a matéria, tinha se envolvido com Draco e agora estava seriamente apaixonada. Ao chegar no trabalho, foi falar com a chefe:

--Susana, eu vim dizer que não posso escrever a matéria.

--Por que? Seu computador quebrou?

--Não, é que...eu acabei me envolvendo com ele e...

--Gina, você vê alguma insígnia?

--Não, Susana..

--Então, eu não sou escoteira, sou sua chefe e você vai fazer esse trabalho. A capa já foi para a gráfica, eu quero a matéria em quarenta e oito horas na minha mesa.

--Ok...

DÉCIMO DIA 

Draco foi buscar Gina em casa por volta das oito horas da noite. Resolveu alugar um carro, ir de moto não ficaria muito bem. O rapaz vestia um smoking preto e os cabelos estavam puxados para trás (sem gel) e alguns fios caíam sob os olhos dele. Já estava descendo do carro quando a viu, ela trajava um vestido amarelo, os cabelos estavam presos, deixando as costas dela nuas.

Ao chegar no local da festa, adentraram o salão e Draco disse, apontando para uma mesa cheia de jóias:

--Vai lá e ilumine-se...

-- Eu posso?- disse Gina meio espantada.

--Sim... vou buscar bebida- dizendo isso saiu.

Ela foi até a mesa, onde estavam as jóias e ficou olhando uma pulseira, quando um homem a chamou:

--Não, não... eu tenho algo ideal para você.

--Oh.. mas...er...

--Aqui está. Isadora...

--Não, não... eu sou Gina... Gina Weasley...

--Prazer, Gina Weasley... Esse daqui é Isadora- disse mostrando um colar muito bonito com um diamante bem grande no meio.

Gina estava fascinada, o homem contava a história do diamante, mas ela não ouvia.

DRACO E GINA

Draco estava à espera do homem trazendo as bebidas, quando Philip, Pansy e Emilia chegam, o primeiro diz:

--Olá, rapaz. Vejo que conseguiu trazer a moça

--É...mas ainda não sabemos se ela está apaixonada- disse Pansy

--Pode Ter certeza que sim- disse Draco.

Depois da saída de Draco, Philip resolveu ir falar com Gina:

--Olá. Philip Barry

--Oi. Oh meu Deus, você é o chefe do Draco. Prazer, Ginevra Weasley

--Desde que você e Draco estão juntos ele mudou muito. Vejo que ele tem sorte de Ter uma mulher tão bonita apaixonada por ele.

--Oh...não não...eu não estou apaixonada... quer dizer... eu não posso estar, sabe?

--Ok...eu já tenho que ir...

--Por favor, Sr.Barry, não falei nada para o Draco.

E o homem saiu, passou por Draco e disse:

--Parabéns, a conta é sua...

De longe Pansy e Emília olhavam a cena, e tiveram uma idéia. Chamaram Tony e Jack e disseram;

--Nós já sabemos que o Draco combinou com ela... Ela sabia de tudo, desde o começo... o Philip vai ficar sabendo..

Os dois amigos do rapaz saíram e foram falar com Gina:

--Olá Gina...lembra de nós?

--Oh sim! Tony e Jack, amigos do Draco.

--Isso mesmo, Gina, viemos pedir que você não fale nada para ninguém sobre a aposta...

Quando ela escutou a palavra APOSTA ficou tão desatenta que os rapazes continuaram falando e ela não escutava, só bebia muito.

Do outro lado do salão, Draco conversava com uma mulher:

--Senhora, me dê licença, mas uma linda moça me espera- e disse apontando para Gina

--Ah..a Ginevra Weasley! Ela trabalha para mim, está fazendo uma matéria sobre COMO PERDER UM HOMEM EM DEZ DIAS, imagine está fazendo as maiores atrocidades com o cara e..

Draco não falava nada, só tinha o olhar fixo em Gina.

--Oh não... você é o Krull- disse Susana.

A festa começou, chamaram um pianista famoso e foi ali que Gina viu a oportunidade de vingança, foi até o palco pegou o microfone e falou:

--Isso mesmo! Batam palmas!

E o povo aplaudiu. Ela continuou:

--Eu queria chamar aqui, Draco Malfoy, não sei se as mulheres aqui o conhecem, mas ele vai cantar uma música para sua nova amiga: a Sra. Delauer.

Draco subiu no palco e Gina já ia saindo quando ele disse:

--Tony e Jack segurem a srta. Gina Weasley, nós faremos um dueto. Por favor, o senhor sabe tocar YOU' RE SO VAIN ?

--Mas não é do meu repertório - disse o pianista

--Ajuda!- disse Draco quase gritando

E homem começou a tocar. Draco começou a cantar:

_You walked into the party_

_like you were walking onto a yacht_

_your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

_your scarf it was apricot_

_you had one eye in the mirror_

_as you watched yourself gavotte_

Gina vendo que ele a olhava sem quase piscar o olho, aquele olhar frio de novo, começou a cantar:

_and all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_

_they'd be your partner and_

Os dois juntos, quase se matando com o olhar, cantavam:

_you're so vain_

_you probably think this song is about you_

O ódio de Gina tinha aumentado, o álcool subia a cabeça e ela agora cantava muito desafinada e quase gritando:

Draco Malfoy, you're so vain 

_I bet you think this song is about you_

_don't you, don't you, don't you_

--Você me usou para ganhar uma aposta - disse Gina bem perto do rosto dele

--E você quase me enlouquece com as suas manias.

-- _Mas ele na cama é tão sem saaaalllll_ - disse Gina cantando, no ritmo da música.

--_Você colocou nome de mulher no meu você-sabe-o-queeeeeeee _-disse Draco também cantando

Depois dessa Gina saiu correndo e Draco atrás dela. Quando a Sra. Delauer lembrou:

--Hahahahaha...ela estava com o Isadora!

--Meu Deus! Peguem-na!

E assim todos foram correndo atrás dos dois.

Draco alcançou Gina e disse várias coisas, parecia que o velho Malfoy tinha voltado, falava da pobreza dos Weasleys e da matéria. Gina falava do pai dele ser comensal e outras coisas relacionadas, quando um homem interrompeu e eles gritaram:

--O QUÊ É?

--Você pode devolver a jóia? Depois disso, podem se matar.

Gina deu a jóia ao homem e Draco disse:

--Você queria perder um homem em 10 dias? Pois você acaba de perder.

--Não, Draco Malfoy, você não pode perder uma coisa que nunca teve - disse isso e saiu .

DRACO E GINA

No dia seguinte, Gina entregou a matéria e a chefe leu, depois de alguns minutos ela disse:

--Não ficou como eu pensei.

--É que...bem...

--Ficou melhor do que eu pensava! Isso me mostra que você agora pode escrever sobre o que quiser

--Política?

--Não... o vento não soprará pra esse lado

--Religião? Economia?

--Não... eu diria que esse vento é mais uma brisa...

--Então sobre o que eu posso escrever?

--Sobre moda, tendências, estética, saúde...

--Ótimo. Isso facilita a minha recusa - ao dizer isso Gina saiu.

Dois dias após o ocorrido, Gina estava na casa de Luna, assistindo o jogo de quadribol, resolveu não ir, podia encontrar com ele. Estavam esperando a comida, quando a campanhia tocou e Luna disse:

--Eu atendo.

Foi até a porta e disse:

--Então.. quanto...o quê?

Fechou a porta rapidamente e Gina disse:

--Quem era?

--Era o Neville

--Vai lá, Luna..

Luna abriu de novo a porta e não tinha ninguém, e chamou:

--Neville, Neville...

Apareceu um rapaz alto, de cabelos preto com óculos e magro (ele tinha mudado um pouquinho), trazia um buquê de rosas. Ele disse:

--Luna, é que... bem... lembra do cheiro que você colocou no travesseiro?- Luna disse que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou- então.. ele acabou, mas eu quero ele de volta... eu quero você de volta.

--Mas eu não sei se vai poder Ter...

--Então tá...

Quando Neville ia se virando, Luna disse:

--Espera Neville... eu posso pensar no seu caso- dizendo isso o puxou e os dois se beijaram.

Gina olhava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava feliz pela amiga, mas sentia falta de Draco. Decidiu que ia aceitar o emprego nos Estados Unidos, no dia seguinte partiria.

DRACO E GINA

Draco também não tinha ido ao jogo, não queria vê-la. Estava concentrado no trabalho, quando Tony chegou com uma SEMANÁRIO DAS BRUXAS cobrindo o rosto e dizendo:

--Abra-me, Draco...

--Sai pra lá, Tony...

--" Eu me arrependo de Ter feito coisas tão imbecis com ele. Nem o meu amor pelo famoso Harry Potter se compara ao que estou sentindo por essa pessoa. Se eu tivesse um vira- tempo, eu faria diferente.."- disse Tony lendo um trecho da revista.

Draco parou o que estava fazendo e pegou a revista, viu uma frase: "Perdi o único homem que amei" . Tinha que falar com ela saiu do escritório e foi para a revista. Encontrou Hermione:

--Granger?

--Oi Malfoy... ai que susto, viu, o que você quer?

--Cadê a Gina?

--Ela foi embora, arranjou emprego nos Estados Unidos...- disse Luna atrás dele...

--Ei, você... é a Lunática...digo... Luna Lovegood, você não é terapeuta coisa nenhuma...

Luna ficou meio assustada. Malfoy saiu correndo, levando a samambaia do amor que estava na mesa de Gina, já estava perto da porta quando gritou:

--Você me deve 100 galeões, Lovegood!

Saiu, e quando já estava próximo ao apartamento de Gina a viu entrando num táxi. Tentou seguir, mas o sinal estava vermelho. Esperou o sinal abrir e foi com toda a velocidade, olhando de táxi em táxi, até achar o de Gina, chegou perto e bateu no vidro. Ela o viu, baixou o vidro e gritou:

--O que é Malfoy?

--Pede para ele parar.

--Senhor, por favor, o senhor pode encostar?

--Moça, estou no meio da ponte, sem condições..

--Então, o senhor tem algo ai pra eu vomitar dentro?

O homem parou e ela desceu do carro, furiosa:

--Está tentando se matar, louco?

--Se for preciso sim. O que tem escrito na revista é verdade?

--Vamos, Malfoy...isso não interessa mais...

--Apenas responda, Weasley...

--Sim, eu não poderia ser mais sincera - disse Gina quase chorando

--Pra onde você está indo?

--Eu vou pra América, lá eu posso escrever sobre o que eu quero...

--Você sabe que aqui você também pode escrever o que quer.

--Ah, Malfoy.. eu vou embora...- disse Gina entrando no carro

--MENTIRA...

Gina parou e ele foi se aproximando. Quando estavam bem próximos o taxista disse:

--Moça, o que eu faço?

--Leve as coisas dela de volta- disse Malfoy, dando ao homem dinheiro.

Os dois ficaram se olhando um pouco mais, até ele beijá- la. Depois de se separarem ele disse:

--Olha quem eu trouxe comigo!

--A nossa samambaia do amor! Oh...Draquinhozinho

E os dois foram embora... e viveram felizes para sempre... sempre brigavam por uma coisa ou outra, mas felizes... até a eternidade.


End file.
